


Whitehats, Redshirts and Yellowbellies

by beer_good



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Buffy Wishverse, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer_good/pseuds/beer_good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven things that happened to Jesse McNally in the Wishverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whitehats, Redshirts and Yellowbellies

_1\. Welcome to the Hellmouth_  
  
Jesse runs.  
  
Willow's screaming for help behind him and he really should turn back. It's been him, Xander and Willow since fifth grade, they've always helped each other out, but... this is different. Unnatural. Something warm and sticky is running down his neck, trickling inside his collar, and he's starting to realize that it's his blood ( _she... it... BIT me, God, their FACES_ ). He's woozy from pain and blood loss, skins both knees on gravestones. But he makes it home, curls up in bed, a band-aid on his neck and his hands over his ears.  
  
He still hears her scream.  
  


\\-----/

  
_2\. The Harvest_  
  
"Jesse-man, heard from Will today? It's not like her to miss first period."  
  
He tries to tell Xander. Really. He's been awake all night thinking up a way to tell him "your best friend was killed by vampires and I saved my own neck". He thought he had a pretty good one around 4.30; it even featured bats. But the sun's up and they're in school and he can hardly even believe it himself anymore.  
  
"Hey, are you OK? You're looking a little pale."  
  
He tells Xander he's not feeling too hot. He doesn't go to the Bronze that night.  
  


\\-----/

  
_3\. Guardian Angel_  
  
Of course, by the next morning everybody knows what's happened, even if principal Flutie starts the memorial service by blaming it on "gangs on PCP". Thanks to a mysterious dark stranger, enough people made it out the back door to tell the full story. Cordelia says she saw Willow and Xander in there, and since they didn't make it out, their names go on the list.  
  
That night, Jesse falls asleep exhausted. In the wee hours he wakes from a nightmare, looks out the window and sees them both, calling to him. He pulls the curtains and covers his ears.  
  


\\-----/

  
_4\. Gathering the Troops_  
  
The librarian calls the first meeting. Jesse is surprised to see that the old bookworm actually seems to know what he's talking about, and even more surprised to see how many show up; he's never thought he'd see Larry pay that much attention in school.  
  
"These are not human beings we are fighting. You must remember that. They may look like your friends, but they are demons. The only way we can beat them is by sticking together, by, uh, I gather the American phrase is 'watching each others' backs'."  
  
Jesse doesn't go to any more meetings after that.   
  


\\-----/

  
_5\. Punctuality_  
  
Every night is the same thing, like clockwork (Willow never missed a class). Around 4, he's awakened by pebbles against his window, and they're both out there. "Jesseee..." His room is on the second floor, but he knows that they know he can hear them. They're talking about things they used to do together, things they _will_ do together, reminiscing, taunting, threatening. More than once they fuck right under his window, loud enough for everyone to hear, but his parents never seem to notice.  
  
Every morning, the librarian asks people if they've seen anything. Jesse never has anything to report.  
  


\\-----/

  
_6\. Chicken, Run_  
  
There's a curfew now. The Mayor and the new principal have taken charge, and Larry has given up football and become a different kind of hero, leading the small gang of fighters trying to keep everyone safe. Yet every week, a few more faces are gone. Nobody ever goes outside after dark, and nobody goes to the bad side of town even in sunlight.   
  
Except Jesse. He stands outside the Bronze, the rays of the setting sun on his face, for as long as he dares. Then he runs all the way home, his Walkman turned up to full volume.  
  


\\-----/

  
_7\. Come Out And Play_  
  
After two months, they show up one night and he's waiting in the doorway.  
  
"Jesse-man. Good to finally see you." Xander grins.  
  
Jesse looks at what used to be Willow. "I'm sorry, Will. I shouldn't have..."  
  
"Don't be sorry, sweetie", she coos. "I'm having a blast. But we've missed you, why don't you wanna play? All you have to do is invite us in."  
  
"I can't. My parents are home."  
  
"Aww, that's no fun..." She pouts, then breaks into a wide grin as Jesse steps out of the door.   
  
And then there's no more running, and no more screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in June 2007.


End file.
